Gralats
__NOEDITSECTION__ Gralats are the main currency in Graal. They come in a variety of colors, however before 2012 were only green. Value of Gralats Green Gralats: 1-4 Blue Gralats: 5-29 Red Gralats: 30-99 Gold Gralats: 100-499 Purple Gralats: 500-999 Black Gralats: 1000-2499 Cyan Gralats: 2500-9999 Rainbow Gralats: 10000+ 1,5,30.png 100,500,1000.png 2500 and 10000.png Earning Gralats Bug Catching Bug Catching can be a bit difficult at first, but as you practice, it gets easier. A Net is required for this method. Before the Frog Quest, bugs were the easiest way to earn gralats, but now bugs have become harder to catch and also appear less frequently. Capturing and selling bugs is the way more economical way of earning Gralats. However, the types of bugs change every season, and during the winter, no bugs can be found (except for cockroaches and black beetles). Loot Hunting Loot hunting by the safest earning method out of all. You will never lose or get stolen your money by doing this. You will never compete to get loots, it's a single player money making method. But it's also very slow to make a lot of money out of this. To start loot hunting, first you need the Flippers and the Goggles if possible. You have to go out to the sea and swim around until you see a dark spot. Then you go over to the dark spot and your Flippers. Wait until you see an exclamation point that will appears top of your head. As soon as you see it, you need to press the flipper again to pick up an item under the sea. Loot hunting has a variety of items that you can get. Some items are convertible to a physical object, the rest of objects can be sold to Elster or you can go to different NPC's with a specific item for more gralats. You can also get loot from purple chests. Purple chests refill every 24 hours. There are 5 located inside of the Bandit Caves. Code Shop Making a code shop is very simple. You need a house, furniture, and locked gralats. Before the update of 2012, this method was not possible because gralats could not be locked. The simpler the code shop, the more people tend to go. It is the most popular way to AFK gralats. After making a code shop you just need to advertise your shop in public. However incomes are very low, so it's not recommended unless you are doing an alternative job other than the code shop in your house. House Maze The house maze is derived from the code shop. To make a house maze you need a regular house and furniture. Fences are the most popular objects for making a maze. Players will have to go through fences by slashing bushes or bombing grass. Commonly used tricks are fence glitches. In order to go to the next step in the maze, you need to use a bomb to glitch it, which is not allowed in the game and can lead to your house being reset. Farming Farming is a method of earning gralats in which grass or bushes are broken and will either spawn a green or blue gralat. You can eat bushes with your mount, use your sword to slash them, or use bombs. There are many AFK-able farms that can be made using conveyors. This is an extremely common method of earning gralats. In App Purchases The IAP method is where you buy gralats at the expense of real money. Category:Currency